1000 Year Curse Pirates
"As the storm breaks from the waves and the rain hits the deck. I saw them, the crew upon that ship of the dammed. The storm bothered them not, with its vast hull and pitch sails. When it came for us I knew that god had abandoned us. Our captain knew, but his duty as a marine commanded him to go forward, even though it was death. We all knew it was death." - Excerpt from a marines journal, date and year unknown, found in a wreck upon an unknown shoal. '' The ''"1000 Year Curse Pirates" 1KYC is the Whitebeard''' crew of the One Piece Campaign world. They are a pirate crew that formed in the forgotten century and has been a well kept secret of the world government for the entire time. Since the captain retired the crew in a deal with the goverment who on thier part asked for no more occurance and no historical mention, the goverment has upheld this as he was potentially more dangerous than all the Yonko combined. This accord was put in effect around 100 years ago from current OP story line in addition to DM campaign story line advancements. The members of the ''1000 Year Curse ''are all of considerable age or power, most being hundreds of years old and having ate omega class devil fruits. The Devil Fruit users are often only hindered by the purest concentration of seastone, and to that in excessive quantities in addition to bearing the Will of D. The crew are aware of what happened in the Void Century but cannot speak of it out of loyalty to the captain. Most full names of the crew are forgotten in time or removed root and branch by the WG and Marines in a similar fashion to the cleansing of the Rogers line. It is in this fashion that most do not reveal any family name to protect those that were able to survive the purge. The crew as well can all read poneglyph. History Past ... Present ... Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the ''1000 Year Curse '' is a large Fox skull with 9 ethereal or fiery tails that wreath around it instead of the traditional bones involved. This is in reference to the old myth about grabbing a kitsunes tail and it leaving a curse upon your family for 1000 years. All members of the crew have either the standard or a form of a kitsune tattooed somewhere on their person so as to identify them. Marines are all taught to identify the mark and report it to higher authorities to check for authenticity before engaging. Though no one currently under the rank of vice-admiral knows why with some exceptions, most marines accept this as a do not ask, do not tell policy and choose to ignore any interactions if possible. Crew Members At one time the full number of crew members is now forgotten, but the current known crew members are as follows; * '''Captain: Go 'D' "The Centarui" * Pilot: A'tuin, 'The World' * First Mate: ''' Gyax 'D' "The Destroyer" * '''Helmsman: Ymir 'D' 'The Demiurge' Yggs * Master at Arms: Freki 'D'- 'The Devourer' Edda * Doctor: Helena 'D' Grey - 'Mt.Saint Helena' * Shipwright: Hyperion 'D' 'The IronwooD' * Skoll 'D' Edda * Jord 'D' Yggs Crew Strength At the height of their power, the 1000 Year Curse '' crew was as today considered more powerful than all the current Yonko. The current power is only speculated as the crew all possess considerable age and power so the powers that be do not intend to push them against the peace accord they made. Flagship " ''Naglfar" A ship so infamous now that even though the crew is kept from records this ship has made its way into knowledge collectivly as a ship of the dammed. Made entirly of mythical materials dragons, giants, [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_Tree_Adam Adam wood and ponglyph stone] it is the ship of the 1000 Year Curse. The ship is covered in poneglyph writing and is hidden on some island, but is infact the island itself, just burried under rock and dirt. It can be summoned by some method to the captain or any crew member, but its rise is considered an act of war. The Naglfar '' is the same type of ship as the one on fishman island and is of 'Ark" class. Game Stats Ark Ship '''Naglfar' : Colossal + vehicle Seaworthiness ??; Ship-handling ??; Speed wind × 25 ft. (poor); Overall AC ??; Hull sections ?? (sink ?? sections); Section hp ?? (hardness ?); Section AC ?; Rigging Sections ?; Rigging hp ? (hardness 0), AC ?; Ram ?d6; Mounts ? light and ? heavy; Space ? ft. by ? ft.; Height ? ft. (draft ? ft.); Complement ?; Watch ?; Cargo ? tons (Speed wind × ? ft. if ? tons or more); Cost ??? Knowledge Check: +2 if from North Blue, -8 otherwise. Other information